Enrolled
by SMKLegacy
Summary: What happened after Sara proved Grissom wrong. Response to the 4-11 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to “Vodka Induced”.


**Enrolled**

TEASER: What happened after Sara proved Grissom wrong. Response to the 4-11 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to "Vodka Induced".

RATING: M for language and sexual content

SPOILERS: Season 5 through "Spark of Life". If I remember correctly, Gil got a new, smaller office off the beaten path when the team got split up; if not, pretend he did for the purposes of this story.

DISCLAIMERS: If I owned it, this would have happened a long time ago and I wouldn't be worried about the payroll snafu that gave me more money this month but will result in less next month.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read "Vodka Induced" first for maximum enjoyment. Reviews appreciated, archived at my site but other invitations welcome with e-mail permission, and would anybody else like to see Stella Bonasera visit Las Vegas to take out Sofia? First and last lines given, 1000 word limit for the story itself; according to MS Word 2003, I made it with 22 words to spare.

**CSI CSI CSI**

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" The voice from his office door startled Grissom. He grunted at the disruption, but as soon as he realized who it was, he smiled and motioned Sara in.

"Close the door, would you?"

She gave him her brilliant gap-toothed smile and nudged the door closed before she minced the three short steps to his lone guest chair. "You looked like you were in pain walking in here, Gil."

"Maybe." He smiled and raised his eyebrow. "It's a good pain. Let's me know that I'm alive."

Her eyes dropped closed as her face reddened. "You are definitely alive."

"I should be wrong more often, Professor Sidle."

"You don't need any tutoring, Dr. Grissom. You did extraordinarily well in practicum this morning." Her eyes cracked open, showing feral desire. "You're ready for my advanced seminar."

Grissom shifted to relieve a growing ache in his groin. "I'm flattered." He had enjoyed his morning calisthenics with Sara, but until just now, he had wondered how she felt.

Sara stood up and leaned over his desk, her blouse falling away from her chest to give him a picturesque view of her blue satin bra. Her lips moved inches from his. "You should be. It's a single private session. I think you will be the last student I ever enroll."

The ache became unbearable as her eyes held his in thrall. He took a slow, deep breath that went in more unsteadily than he liked. "I would like that honor."

"Consider yourself enrolled."

Her lips touched his with an electric jolt that pushed his whole body into action. He stood and pulled her across his desk without regard for the files stacked on it and crushed her lithe body against his until he could feel every inch of her length.

She rewarded him with a throaty groan and deepened the kiss, her unbridled tongue finding erogenous zones in his mouth that he didn't know existed.

He wanted her more now than he ever had in his life – and that was saying something. He wondered, as he returned the favor, if he would ever not want her more the next time. He hoped not. He hoped this sweet addiction would grow with every passing hour.

"No glass," she murmured when he broke away to nuzzle her beautiful neck.

He put a question mark at the end of his grunt.

"Nobody . . . oh, Gil . . ."

He smiled at her reaction to his wandering hands as he traced her dips and curves.

"No windows, no glass. Private . . . office. God almighty, do that again."

He ran his fingers along the inner seam of her trousers. She moaned and arched into his hand.

"Shift . . . holy . . . half hour . . . want you . . . locked the door . . ."

Never in his career had Grissom thought about having sex in the office. But Sara's words drove through his inhibitions and fears. This was his Sara, the one he had wanted more than any other for almost 15 years, asking him to make love to her right here and right now. He was more than willing to risk his career, but before he could do that, reason took over long enough for him to pull back with a groan. But he didn't move his hands from her breast or her thigh, he kept moving his fingers where they lay, and he kept her pinned against his desk with his legs.

"Sara, I want you. This is . . . dangerous, though."

"This is just a job, Gil. We are the real thing." She pulled his mouth to hers and dropped her arms to cup his butt, kneading with the same pressure that had driven him to distraction last night.

Zippers came down, shirts came off, pants dropped, and the communication devolved to moans and whispers of ecstasy as they came together, bumping and grinding their way to the leather couch along one wall as hands and mouths roamed. Sara laid her head against his shoulder to stifle her scream of completion and left a bite mark in his skin. He took her hands and kissed her palms as he pumped into her for the fourth time in under 12 hours.

_The power of love,_ he thought as they held each other and enjoyed the afterglow. _I need to tell her that. Before Saturday._

A voice interrupted their quietude from outside in the hallway. "Hey, Jim! Wait a minute."

"What's up, Rick?"

"Do you have any idea who 'BM' is in Saturday's square?"

Grissom imagined Jim thinking in his characteristic cocked-head way in the silence. "I can't think of anyone with those initials in the PD. I don't know everyone in the lab. Have you checked with all the shifts?"

"Not completely, but no one I have talked to has given me an idea as to who it might be."

"Well, whoever it might be won't win, so I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, Saturday? After it took them five years to kiss?" Jim laughed.

Warrick joined a moment later. "True. Thanks. I won't give it another thought."

Sara pushed up a little and looked into Grissom's eyes. "Are they talking about us, Bug Man?"

He nodded. "Some pool or something about our relationship. I'm just going to ignore it."

"Gil."

"Yes, Sara?"

"What pool are you going to win on Saturday?"

He laughed and pulled her down for a long kiss before they dressed again. After checking to make sure they were each properly assembled, he opened the door to find several people milling around.

"I'm satisfied with your progress so far, Miss Sidle. Give me an update at the end of shift."

"Thanks, Gris."

They left the room together, trying to hide the smiles on their faces.

**--FIN--**


End file.
